Germinator 2: Zombies/Transcript
Candy and Cleanse episode with begins with Ginger's bat ball hitting the piñata Ginger: Let me at it! Let me at it! Angela: (stops him) Whoa, whoa, Ginger stop! We're grown-ups. We don't hit piñatas with sticks. We set them to explode with a timer! Ginger: Explode? Oh, that's way cooler! Tom: That's right. And this guy in now set to shower up candy at 6pm. The exact time we officially found Tom and Ben Enterprises and Ben should be here with the candy right about now. (The bathroom door opens and Ben stumbles out, not looking happy) Ben: Tom! The bathroom is disgusting! (puts a toxic sign on the door) Why didn't you clean it? Tom: Let's focus on what's important here, OK? Did you or did you not get the candy for the piñata? Ben: No. I did not. Tom: Really? What were you doing that's more important than getting candy? Ginger: Yeah Ben, what? Ben: Well, let's see.I was dusting the ceiling fan, mopping the floor... (Tom and Ginger gives Ben a "carry on" look) Don't look at me like that! Now please clean the bathroom. Tom: Relax. So the bathroom's not clean. What's the worst that can happen? Jeremy: (To viewers) Yeah, what's the worst that could happen? (Toilet lid opens) Guess who's back, baby. That's right. It's me! Jeremy the Germ! (laughs maniacally) Tom and Friends intro Jeremy's Return Ben: (confronting Tom, Angela, Ginger and Hank while Jeremy opens the bathroom door) Parties are no fun if the surroundings aren't tidy. Jeremy: Hey everyone. Ben: (turns around and gets shocked)Ah!Jeremy!? Jeremy: (chucles) Surprised to see your old pal? Ben: Well, yeah! (Camera cuts to Hank) Hank: (To viewers) Previously on Talking Tom and Friends! (chuckles) I always wanted to say that. The first time Jeremy showed up, we all thought he was friendly. But Ben didn't trust him. Turned out Ben was right. Pretty soon, Jeremy got everyone sick! That's what germs do. Luckily, Ben flushed him down the toilet and Jeremy was gone for good, until just now, when he came back and I updated you on who Jeremy is. And now back to Talking Hank and Friends. (Realises that he made a mistake) Oops. Talking Tom and Friends. (Camera cuts to Ben) Ben: (To Tom) Do you see what you've done, Tom? You see what happens when you don't clean the bathroom like you're supposed to? (Picks up Jeremy and leads him to the toilet) (To Jeremy) Alright, Jeremy, you're going back to where you belong, the sewer. Jeremy: Wait, wait, I'm a changed germ! While I was down in the sewer, I had a lot of time to work on myself. (Cuts to Jeremy doing good things) I even meditate now. (Scenary stops) Ben: You can't fool me. Germs like you don't change! Jeremy: Oh but I have changed. I know it's going to take time for you to see it, Ben. Maybe we'll even work on some projects together, real soon. (Licks Ben) Ben: 'So disgusting! Ew, ew, ew! '(Looks in the fridge) Vitamin C! Vitamin C! Yes! Lemons! (Puts lemons on his eyes) Oh good I can already feel it- burning! My eyes! I can't believe I was tricked by a single celled organism! (Jeremy slides up to Ben) Jeremy: I spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to best pay you back and I came up with a perfect plan, a plan that you're gonna help me carry out, friend-o. Ben: Hah, That's never gonna happen. (coughs) Oh no. Tom: Get out of here, Jeremy. Tonight is our anniversary party. Angela: And you're not invited. Jeremy: Fine! I'll go! I was planning to leave anyway. (His tummy gurgles) What's that tummy? You ain't have nothing to eat in a real long time? Could one of you kindly point me in the direction of a hot meal? Preferably in a well populated restaurant? Hank: Lucky you. The diner is just around the corner. All: Hank! Hank: What? Jeremy: Say, thanks pal. See you later, incubator. *Jeremy laughs and slides away* (Ben lies down on the couch) Ben: Achoo! (Angela gives Ben a bowl of soup) Angela: Here. Have some of my aunt's famous soup. Ben: (quesy) Your aunt the chilli pepper farmer? No thank you. Angela: Oh no you guys, my grandmother was the chilli pepper farmer. This is my aunt's soup recipe. It cures everything. (Angela drinks some, winks and gives a thumbs up) (Angela leaves, and Tom lies down on the floor next to Ben) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts